narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nurari
}} | english = }} was a shinobi who appeared in the second Naruto Shippūden filler arc. Despite his slender and somewhat feminine appearance, he was male. Part II Three-Tailed Beast arc He was one of Orochimaru's prisoners who had been selected to join forces with Guren. When Guren left with Kabuto and Yukimaru, he was instructed to stay behind to deal with Team Kurenai and Team Yamato. Nurari ended up fighting Hinata, but, thanks to his unique ability to transform his body, he was able to render Hinata's Gentle Fist useless. He ultimately retreated with his team and regrouped with Guren, where they learned that they were to help retrieve the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle. Nurari voiced his disapproval of trying to capture such a dangerous beast, but was sent to once again deal with the Konoha ninja. Without the help of Rinji, they were easily defeated. Later, taking advantage of Nurari's fear of dying, Kabuto tricked him into forcibly activating a cursed seal. Using his new power, Nurari joined his team in attacking the Leaf ninja again. Together, they managed to defeat the primary defense team and recapture Yukimaru. Seeing this as a chance for freedom, Nurari and his team decided to run away, only to soon learn that their Cursed Marks were slowly and painfully killing them, and would continue to do so without proper care. Not wanting to die, Nurari and his team attacked the Leaf ninja who were attempting to seal the Three-Tails again. Nurari found himself against Shino, and quickly took the advantage against the bug-jutsu user. Shino's second attack on Nurari was successful because the bugs he had sent the first time had been meant to get rid of the slimy fluid covering Nurari's body. After his defeat, Nurari merged with Kiho and Kigiri into a monster to fight against Kakashi and the others. As Kakashi was about to kill the trio, they were killed during the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle's rampage. Abilities .]] Like Orochimaru, Nurari seemed to have gone through physical modifications that allowed his body to bend and stretch in exceedingly unusual manners. With this ability, he could fight at any range or shift his body's structure to avoid having internal organs or chakra points damaged. His stretching power also allowed him to flatten his entire body, protecting him from being crushed. After Hinata tried to use her Gentle Fist technique against Nurari, her hands were covered with a wet, slimy substance which was a mucus-like membrane, and was described as being like "birdlime". This substance could also be expanded to act as a makeshift shield for cushioning incoming projectiles, or launched as a stretchy and sticky projectile to pin his opponents down. What this was remains unknown. Nurari's abilities seemed to stem from his blue, liquid-like suit, as, according to Hinata, "his body is his jutsu ... his suit is full of chakra". It also allowed him to camouflage his presence. Later, Nurari was given the power of the Cursed Seal. Trivia * Despite his male status, his appearance and some of his mannerisms appeared rather feminine.